1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transport and storage container for liquids, with a parallelepiped-shaped or cubic inner container of plastic, a closable filling socket arranged at an upper bottom, and a draining socket arranged in a lower portion of the front wall in the area of the lower bottom for a draining fitting with a plastic housing, a flexible inner sheathing of plastic material which can be placed in the inner container and is provided with a filling socket, a discharge socket, an outer casing of metal grating or sheet metal and a pallet-like underframe for supporting the inner container.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inner container of transport and storage containers of the above-described type, as they are described in DE 202 17 856.0 U1, is equipped for the transportation and storage of liquids of different types in the chemical, pharmaceutical, mineral oil, and food industries, with an exchangeable flexible inner sheathing of plastic material.
The stringent environmental laws make it necessary to stop using single-use containers, such as pallet containers and drums, for the transportation and storage of liquids of different types, and to use multiple-use containers having greater volumes with the goal of reducing the residual quantities, and to develop new multiple-use containers which, with a view to reducing the environmental burden of harmful substances on the environment, are reconditioned, and whose plastic components contaminated by the liquid material being transported and stored, can be reduced to a flexible inner sheathing of thin foil material. The contaminated inner sheathing can be disposed of in an optimum manner by destroying them by a process which is low in or even free of harmful materials, for example, by burning.